Dream come true part 2
by carson34
Summary: Callen, Nell and Alyssa are back in the second part of Dream come true. Will they add to their family or face another miscarriage? *Chapter 4 is posted as of 1/15*
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Hey guys I decided to come back with another season of Dream Come true. I hope that you have a great week. I am not sure when I am going to update this storyline next but I will give you all the information as soon as I can. Thank you for reading this first chapter to this part. There is 24 chapters in this storyline.

Chapter 1

Nell woke up the next morning to find Callen not standing there. She was a little worried about her husband since what happen at the grave site with his sister. She got out of bed and headed to check on Alyssa to make sure that she was still sleeping in her crib. Nell still could believe that her daughter was a year old now. After she left the room, She went downstairs to see if he was downstairs. She was surprised to find him not in the house. She went to get the house phone and dialed Callen's cell. She knew that if he had a case then he would take his work cell. She was surprised that Hetty answered the phone.

"Hello." Hetty answered the phone.

"Hey Hetty, where is Callen?" She asked Hetty. She wanted to know where her husband was.

"He did not come home last night since he had a busy day." Hetty lied to her. She figured out that there was something more going on.

"is this something to do with what happen when he visited his sister for the first time?" Nell asked her.

"It's a good possiblity. Now let's talk about when you are working again? Alyssa is a year old." Hetty responded to her.

"I wanted to see if I can start in a week for three days so that way we can transition Alyssa to daycare slowly." Nell responded to her.

"We can see what we can work out." Hetty responded to her. "I need to get back to the office."

"Alright Thank you." Nell responded to her new boss.

Nell watched as Hetty left the house. Nell got Alyssa ready for the day since she had some errands to do. She decided that she was going to take her to daycare. Nell got her daughter into the car and head to the daycare. Nell dropped her daughter off and headed to the doctor office. She got her check up done and then text her husband to see if they could have lunch before she had to go pick up Alyssa.

Callen responded that he could come and meet her for lunch. He had a busy day so far and could use a small break. They met at their favorite Mexican food.

"Hey." He said to her as she finally got there.

"Hey I am sorry that I am late." She responded to her husband as he gave her a small kiss.

"It's okay. I just got here about five minutes ago." He revealed to her.

"So what is going on at work?" She asked her husband.

"We got a small case but then Hetty wanted me to find more information about the guy that I found at my sister's grave site." Callen responded to her as they got to eating their lunch. After they finished their lunch, Callen walked his wife to her car. He knew that there was more things going on then what he told her but he did not want her to worry about. He could handle what was going on without worrying her.

Nell finally made it to the daycare and got a full report on how her daughter was today. She talked to the lady and said that in the next few weeks Alyssa would more often. The daycare lady was okay with it. She loaded up Alyssa in her car. They got home and Alyssa started to play with her toys while Nell started to make dinner. Callen finally got home in the middle of dinner.

"hey there is my girls." Callen revealed to his wife and daughter as he gave her a kiss. "how was your day?"

"It was good." Nell responded to her husband.

"So I need to talk to you about something." Callen responded to her.

"What about?" Nell asked her husband.

"So remember when I told you about the guy that I saw running from my sister's grave. I got a license plate and I am trying to find a way to find out who it was. But what I do not want to see happen is that my wife and child in danger." Callen responded to her.

"Please be careful." She responded to him. "I can't lose you and also Alyssa can't lose her father."

"I know honey. I am going to work on this and keep you safe." He revealed to her as he gave her a small kiss.

They spent the rest of the night with their daughter. Callen got her ready for bed and read her a nighttime story. It was important to him that he got to spend a little bit of time with his daughter. Nell was in their bathroom taking her nightly bath. She was about to get out when he came into the room.

"Hey." Callen greeted her as he walked into the room.

"Hey honey, is she asleep?" She asked her husband.

"She is out cold." Callen responded to her.

"Good, she had a busy day. I talked to Hetty about coming back to work. We might start out with just three days a week and work our way up to full time." Nell responded to her husband.

"That sounds really good. I don't want to start out to hard on both of you." He responded to her as he watched her get out of the bath. She got ready for bed and then they headed to bed.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. It has been a busy week and now we are focusing on this new part of this storyline. It won't always be posted on Fridays. It might be any days of the week. I can't believe that it is almost Thanksgiving and December. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I can't believe that it's December and that means it's time for major updates. It has been very busy and now that Thanksgiving is over. It is time to write the next chapter of this storyline. Thank you all that reviewed the first chapter and please make sure that you review this chapter. There was some issues with the first section.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Callen woke up the next morning to see his wife still sleeping next to him. He was happy that they were safe at home. It was going to be a busy week and he wanted to make sure that they would enjoy their time together. Nell was going to be starting really go back work and he knew that she was nervous about it. In fact he was nervous about leaving their daughter with the daycare lady but Nell reassured him that their babysitter would be able to handle it. Callen did not notice that Nell was already starting to wake up.

"Good morning." She said as she sat up to give him a small kiss.

"Good morning." he responded as they broke out of their kiss.

"Is Alyssa still sleeping?" She asked her husband. He figured out what she was talking about and they started to kiss and make love. About an hour later, they could hear their daughter talking in her crib. Callen and Nell both got dress and went to go get their daughter out of her crib.

"Hey baby girl" Callen greeted his daughter as he picked her out of the crib. He gave her small kiss on the forehead. He got her changed and then went downstairs to find Nell making breakfast for them. "Say good morning to mommy."

"hey baby girl." Nell greeted her daughter as she finished making breakfast for them. She knew that her daughter was hungry. Callen and Nell had pretty much agreed that they were going to try have dinner and breakfast together with their daughter now that she is going to daycare more. "So have you thought about how many days you want to take Alyssa to daycare?"

"It's more about how much you are going to be working." Callen responded to her as he sat Alyssa down in her chair and she was not happy about it. "Alyssa, you need to sit down."

Alyssa still not listening to her dad so Callen went down to her level and told her that she needed to listen or she was going to be in timeout. Callen tried one more time and then went to go put their daughter in timeout. Alyssa was not happy about being in timeout. She sat down for about two minutes before she said that she was sorry and then sat down in the chair.

After breakfast, Callen and Nell got their daughter ready to go to daycare and then headed into work. Callen sat down at his desk while Nell went upstairs.

"hey how was dropping Alyssa off?" Sam asked his friend.

"It was good." Callen responded. "Alyssa had a little trouble this morning with sitting in her chair."

"Did you put her in timeout?" Sam asked his friend.

"Yeah. She did not like it but she did her time." Callen revealed to his friend.

After a long case, Callen decided that he wanted to take Nell out for a little bit that weekend so he drove to daycare and then headed to Sam's house so he can watch the kids. He headed back to the house where he found Nell was making dinner.

"Where is Alyssa?" Nell asked her husband.

"She is over at Sam and Michelle's house. I thought after a long day that it would be good to spend some time together." Callen reasoned with his wife.

"yeah that is true but I would love to do it as a family." Nell responded to him.

"Do you want me to go get her?" Callen asked her.

"no. I would love to spend some time with you." She responded to him as she cuddled up against him on the couch. They spent about two hours before Callen went to go get Alyssa.

Callen and Alyssa got back to the house to find Nell already sleeping. Callen got their daughter into her night clothes before putting her into bed. Callen grabbed a book and started to read to their daughter a book. Callen loves being able to spend time with his daughter. He truly hoped that they would be able to have another baby. Callen put his daughter in her crib. They had started to talk about putting her into her big girl bed when she reaches 18 months old. Callen finally made it out of his daughter's room and heads to his own. He gets ready for bed and then climbs in. He leans over and wraps his arms around his wife. He falls asleep. He was glad that the weekend was the next day.

Callen and Nell woke up and headed to the beach with their daughter. Alyssa was not a fan of the sand and Callen knew that she loves the water so he tries to put her in the wet sand.

There was no luck at the beach, Alyssa was not having it at all. Callen picked up his daughter in his arms and they headed to do some chores outside of the house. Alyssa gave her daddy a small kiss on the cheek. Callen gave her a kiss on her cheek.

They finally got back to the house and put Alyssa down for a nap. Alyssa wasn't having her nap for about an hour until she finally fell asleep.

"Is she okay?" Nell asked her husband as she watched her husband come down the stairs.

"Yeah she is out and now I get to spend time with my wife." Callen responded to her as he gave her a small kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said to him as they looked forward to the rest of the day. They spent the rest of the day with their child and then went to bed. Callen and Nell ended up making love.

* * *

><p>Author Note: I know that I just made update blog about this storyline on when the next chapter is going to be posted but I got the chapter done on Monday night and edited to be ready for posting. I hope that you like it and please remember to review this chapter. I am going to try to get to chapter 8 by the end of the year which means that I have six chapters to go. I hope that you have a great day. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I know that it's been almost a month since I updated this storyline. It has been really busy for the month of December so I did not make my goal. I hope by posting every Thursday that I will get this storyline done by March. I was thinking about doing a storyline for Callen's secret but decided to get this storyline done instead. I hope that you had a great Christmas and had fun celebrating the New Year.

Chapter 3

Callen and Nell's house

Callen knew that it was going to be hard once the anniversary of their miscarriage came around. Callen and Nell were trying to make sure that they focus on our family and work. Callen woke up that morning after hearing Alyssa talk in her room. He got out of bed and headed to go get her.

"Good morning baby girl." Callen greeted his daughter as he picked her out of the crib. He changed her diaper and headed to go get her some breakfast.

Nell came down the stairs about an hour later. She walked into the kitchen to find her husband with their daughter.

"Good morning everyone." Nell revealed to her family

"Morning. How did you sleep?" Callen asked her as she walked over to him and gave him a small kiss. Callen had about an hour until he needed to go to work.

"It was okay." Nell responded to her husband.

"Do you have to go to work?" Callen asked his wife.

"nope. I am at home today." Nell responded to her husband. "Hetty had made sure that I only had four days out five to work to make sure that I was at home with her. Next week we start full five day."

"That is good. I just want to make sure that you just relax during the time that you have off." Callen said to her as they sat down for breakfast. Callen got ready for work and then headed out for work.

Callen was undercover right before they were supposed to make it a night but something happen and he had to stay undercover over night. He hated being away from the girls for just one night. He laid down on the couch and just wait until morning came.

The next morning

Nell woke up to find that Callen was not in bed with her. She got out of bed and headed downstairs to see if he was down there. She knew that he went undercover but she hoped that he would be here in the morning. She got ready for breakfast before going to get Alyssa ready for the day.

Nell headed to work with hopes that Callen would be there. She walks into the OPS room and started to looked for her husband.

"Nell, He is still undercover." Sam revealed to her.

"How much longer because his daughter misses him right now?" Nell responded to her friend.

"It will be done as soon as he can get it done. I don't want you to worry about it." Sam told her.

"Alright." Nell responded to him.

Nell got out of the OPS room and started working out what she could find out about the new case. Meanwhile, Callen was in the middle of gun fire and did not have any back up. He knew that he needed to figure out something to do or he was going to die. He finally killed all of the others and knew that he could go home.

An hour later

Callen walked into the headquarters to find Nell sitting at her desk working on the case. He walked up to her and surprised her. She turned around and smile at her husband.

"Hi." Callen greeted her as he gave her a small smile.

"Hi." She responded to him with the same smile. They got to work with all the paperwork and at six pm, they went home to get their baby and spend the rest of the night together. Callen was happy to be home with the girls.

"I so badly missed you and our baby girl." Callen revealed to his wife.

"We missed you too." Nell responded to her husband with a smile. Truth was that she was happy that he was home.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. I hope that you will stay tune and watch out for the next chapter. We have been busy with Christmas and New Year and I should have taken Christmas and New Year to write for this storyline since we are pretty much starting from the first five chapters. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope that you will check out "Dream come True part 6" which is updated on Wednesday. I hope that you will review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: It's time for the fourth chapter of this storyline. I hope that you like last week's chapter. I was looking at how many chapters are left in this season and when the storyline is expected to be done which is late June! That's crazy. I think for the month of February and March, I am going to try to post two chapters a week so that way we can get it done earlier than that. Since there is no new NCIS:LA this week, I decided that there will be another chapter posted maybe, we will have to wait and see.

Chapter 4

Nell had talk to Hetty about starting full time this week since they have been working on getting Alyssa at daycare full time. Nell got up that morning and started to on breakfast while Callen slept in. He had pretty much stayed up all night and Nell felt bad. She went up to get their daughter while she heard him get into the shower. She walked into the bedroom and picked out their daughter.

"Good morning baby girl." Nell said as she picked up her daughter and headed for the changing table to get her dress. "You ready to get some food?" She watched as Alyssa smiled at her and picked her back to head downstairs. She put their daughter into her chair and went to get the breakfast. Callen finally came down stairs and smiles when he sees both of his girls. He walks over and gives both Nell and Alyssa kisses before sitting down to eat his own breakfast.

After breakfast

They headed to drop Alyssa off at her daycare. Nell stayed a little bit longer to make sure that going to full time was fine with the main director. The director did not have a problem with it since everyone loved Alyssa a lot. Nell left the daycare and headed to work. She pulled into the parking lot when she saw her husband waiting for her. She got out of the car and walked over to him.

"Hey babe." Nell greeted her husband. She gave a small kiss because the minute that they walked into headquarters they had to wait all day.

"Hey, How did drop off go?" Callen responded to his wife.

"It went fine. She loves being there." Nell responded to her husband as they started to walked into the room. Nell headed upstairs while Callen headed to the main area with the rest of the team.

Nell walked into OPS nearly surprising Eric that she was there since normally she was only there for three days.

"Nell, what are you doing here?" Eric asked her.

"Hetty did not tell you that I was starting to be full time this week?" Nell responded to him.

"She must have forgotten to let me know about it" Eric responded to her as they got back to work.

It was now lunch time and that meant that they needed to finished the rest of the day. Callen walked into the break room and got his lunch together. After he was finished making his lunch and walked over to his wife's table.

"Hey Callen. Are you going to sit down with me?" Nell said to her husband. Most of the team knows that she is married to him but not the whole building. They wanted to keep it that way.

"Sure Nell." Callen responded to his wife as he sat down next to her. They ate their lunch and went to finished the case.

That evening

Callen decided that he was going to pick up Alyssa so he sent a text to Nell so that way she knew that she did not have to go get Alyssa. Nell smiled when she saw the message from her husband.

"Who is that?" Eric asked her.

"My daughter's father." Nell revealed to him. She really hated referring her husband as her daughter's father but since she could not leave out Alyssa as her daughter.

"Oh. Does he get to have her tonight?" Eric asked her.

"Yeah but we actually have it had a family night." Nell responded to him.

"Are you guys still together?" Eric asked his friend.

"Yeah." Nell responded before she left the room and walked downstairs so that way she could head home. She knew that she was going to have to tell him about Callen but she did not trust him very much.

Nell finally made it home and walked into the house to find her husband making dinner. She walked into the kitchen and watched him cook.

"Why are you watching me?" Callen asked her.

"because I can." Nell responded to her husband with a small smile. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss. They sat down and ate their dinner. They spent the rest of the day with Alyssa before giving her a bath and putting her down for the night. Nell got to spend some me time together when Callen finally came into the room.

"Hey, are you getting ready for bed?" She asked her husband

"Yeah." He said as he gave her a small kiss before heading to bed. Nell got into bed about twenty minutes later.

Author Note: Alright that is the end of this chapter. I was thinking about making another update tomorrow morning. I hope that you will leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I am hoping to do the double updates for the next two months. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you soon for the next chapter of this storyline. I hope that you will join me on Monday for the next update for NCIS:LA season 6. There will not be update on that storyline on Monday since there was no show.


End file.
